


No Match for Her EPILOGUE

by stanky_plums



Series: Cheating Avengers [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Cheating, Death, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Hurt Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Marriage Proposal, Mild Smut, Motherhood, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Steve Rogers, Parenthood, Pregnant Reader, Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, why am i so gay for her jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanky_plums/pseuds/stanky_plums
Summary: You've been staying with Nat ever since you left your husband and father of your child, Steve.Spending so much time with Nat, you notice romantic feelings begin to develop between the two of you...---This is what happens after 'No Match for Her' [PREVIOUSLY TITLED 'BLAMELESS']. So you should probably read that first... for some context, I guess :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HeyO! Guess who's back with an epilogue? Me! it's me... ;-;
> 
> Hopefully y'all are just as gay for Nat as I am :}
> 
> The romantic relationship developed happens quickly. It's pretty straight (or gay ;) to the point. I mean, if you read on, it happens in the first chapter :)
> 
> \---
> 
> RUSSIAN WORDS MENTIONED:  
> милая моя = milaya moya = my sweet/dear  
> любовь моя = lyubov' moya = my love  
> Подружка = podruzhka = girlfriend
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 2439.

 

You’re now heavily pregnant. 8 months pregnant to be exact. And it’s been 5 months since you left your ex-husband Steven Rogers, also known as the very popular Captain America. He had cheated on you, choked you, and threw you across the room - slamming you and your unborn child into the wall. 

So after all the chances you had given him, you figured that leaving him was the best choice for the safety and well-being of you and your child’s future.

 

In the past 5 months, Tony has fired you - calling it a ‘maternity leave’, and has allowed you to freeload off his bank account using the excuse that you’ve saved his ass from legal trouble more times than he can count… which you have. 

 

You’ve also been staying a few floors below Steve’s with your best friend Nat. You thought staying with her for so long would eventually make the two of you get sick of each other, but time proved you wrong. Considering you’ve known her longer than you’ve known Steve, you felt like you already knew her inside out, but every day, she just keeps fascinating you. She would tell you something about her hectic life before you’d met her, or maybe cook the most amazing foods up, or even surprise you with yet another language that she knew fluently. 

Her and her life is insane and you love her for it. 

 

She was away on missions quite often - just like Steve was - so you cherished every day she wasn’t on a mission. A more precise and efficient routine falling into place with each day that passes. You would wake up at the same time as her - 8 am, prepare a nutritious breakfast for the  _ three _ of you and spend the day either chilling indoors or hanging out in the busy shopping districts of New York. 

 

She didn’t have any missions scheduled for today so the two of you decided to do a bit of shopping. You needed some more stretchy clothing and some stuff for the baby. 

 

When you were out and about New York City, some six foot four bodybuilder-looking dude shoved himself into you whilst he was walking past. Before you had the chance to recoil, Nat jump kicked over him, secured herself around his waist and put him in a tight chokehold.

 

“Do you know what the fuck you just did?” she asks him, her voice low and intimidating. 

 

“Jesus, woman! I just accidently hit her when I was walking!” he said defending himself.

 

“That’s right. You just hit this eight and a half month pregnant woman!”

 

“Yeah, so? It’s New York, lady! Expect to get hit!” he shouts back unapologetically.

 

Nat tightens her hold on him and you can see his face change colour a little. “Apologize,” she demands.

 

“What?”

 

“APOLOGIZE.” You can see his veins pop near around his temples.

 

“Fine. I’m sorry.”

 

Nat lets go of his neck and climbs down the man. 

 

“Good,” she says. 

 

As you and Nat walk away, you’re just close enough to hear him say, “bitch,” and almost instinctively, she turns back, pinches his shoulder and he collapses to the floor. She turns and walks back to you with a mischievous smile.

 

“Was that really necessary?” you ask.

 

“For you, always, milaya moya.”

 

Despite her being your best friend, you couldn’t help but blush.

 

“Awe, I love you, Nat,” you say, giving her a side hug.

 

She groans, but pink rises to her face as well. “Love you too, milaya moya.” She pats your arm, indicating that you should probably let go of her and start walking since you’ve stopped yourselves in the middle of a busy walkway in New York. 

 

As the two of you walked along, you grabbed her arm, wrapping yours around hers.

 

“So I don’t lose you,” you chuckle nervously. You don’t know what Nat’s like in terms of physicality and public displays of affection; ever since you met her, you’ve never seen her in a relationship.

 

You see her look down at your hands wrapped around her arm and you think you hear her breath hitch ever so slightly. She fidgets her fingers a little and tugs her arm away from you. You know she’s a private person and in some aspects such as this, shy, but you couldn’t help but feel a little rejected. And you especially couldn’t help a single tear from sliding past onto your cheek.

She notices the tiny glint in her peripherals, flicks her head to face you and brushes her thumb over the tear. Her eyebrows are scrunched up.

 

“Milaya moya, why are you sad?”

 

_ ‘I think I just realised I’m in love with you,’  _ is the truth that you so badly to tell her, but you thought a busy crowd peppered with paparazzis wasn’t the best place to do this, so you opted for, “I’ve been so distracted with everything that’s going on that I never bothered to check the baby’s gender. Now I don’t know what colour stuff we need to buy today.”

 

“Oh!” she says a little bit too happily. “That’s not a big deal, the colours don’t determine the baby’s gender.”

 

“Yeah, but if I dress my girl in blue, I don’t want strangers telling me how handsome she is.” You let out a huff.

 

“Fair enough. I’ll give Wanda a call.”

 

\---

 

After stopping at a few shops and buying a few stretchy formal work clothes that fit well over your belly, the two of you stop by a park and sit at a bench to get yourselves sorted, and Nat calls Wanda, putting her on speaker phone.

 

After a few rings, she picks up. “What.”

 

Nat looks to you, nudging her head towards you, hinting that you speak first.

 

“Hi, Wanda!”

 

“[Y/N]?”

 

“Yep, it’s me… So Nat and I are about to go shopping for the baby but I got so caught up with… life and you know, Steve, that I didn’t get the chance to find ou-”

 

“It’s a girl.”

 

You turn to look up at Nat and her face brightens up like you’ve never seen before - her mouth in a goofy grin.

 

Immediately, Nat then says, “thanks, bye,” to Wanda, hangs up, tosses her phone on the grass next to her and cups your cheeks between her hands.

 

“It’s a girl, [Y/N],” she says, looking right at you, the water in her eyes shimmering in the afternoon sun.

 

Little did you know, you were also grinning goofily. You had always wanted a girl and you had secretly wanted this one to be a girl. You were so ecstatic, all you could say back was, “yeah…”

 

After a solid four seconds, you look down and realise that she had leaned forward significantly to cup your cheeks. Her body was now closer that you anticipated. Bringing your gaze back up, you see that Nat’s eyes aren’t on yours, instead they’re focused on your lips. You notice and reciprocate, looking down at her plump lips. 

 

Finally, she speaks up. “We-we never talked about this.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I forgot to ask…  are you... do you usually uhm... with women?” she asks. In the years that you’ve known her, you’ve never seen her so flustered.

 

“No,” you reply and with a disappointmented sigh, she lets her hands go from your face. You then elaborate. “No, I don’t usually do this with women… and I never have. But these past months, I’ve realised something: I don’t just love you, Nat, I’m  _ in _ love with you.”

 

“Me too,” is all she says before leaning in towards you. This time she’s leaned in so far, that you’ve laid down on the park bench; her body arched on top of yours, mindful of not squishing your baby bump. She brushes her hands through your hair and breathes in the scent of the nape of your neck - sending a shudder down your spine - before smashing her lips onto yours. 

It starts of with just the two of you placing wet pecks on each other’s lips, but soon, you feel her tongue escape and she slides it over your bottom lip, silently asking for permission. Without hesitation, you open your lips up to her and she overtakes the kiss, driving her tongue into your mouth. 

Not long after the two of you started making out, you unexpectedly thrust your hips forward, poking her abs with your baby bump.

 

She lets go of your hair and the two of you sit back up. You rub your belly and look to her all awkward and apologetic.

 

“Sorry about that. It’s been a-” you cough, using that time to contemplate telling her the whole truth. “It’s been a while since I’ve felt that good,” you say, deciding to be honest.

 

She pries your hands off your belly and clutches them in hers. “Same… honestly, it’s been a little over five years since I’ve kissed anyone, save for Steve for a mission once.”

 

Your eyebrows scrunch up. Doing quick maths in your head, you figure out that not only has Nat not been in a relationship since you’ve her, but she’s abstained from… kissing? 

 

She sees your brain cogs figuring things out and confirms your thoughts.

 

“I haven’t done anything with anyone because of you… I had a little girl crush the moment I laid eyes on you, milaya moya.”

 

“Oh my god, Nat… So you had to sit through my wedding knowing that you had lost your chance?”

 

“Baby girl, at that point, it wasn’t about having you. It was about seeing you happy. You bring joy to my heart when I see you happy, and if Steve was the one you believed could make you happy for the rest of your life, I was content. Maybe conflicted at first, but then content.”

 

You bring her hands up to your lips and kiss them. She then finishes off what she was saying before. 

 

“When you love someone, you only want what’s best for them,” she tells you, following up with a loving sigh.

 

“Sorry it took me this long to realise I loved you like-like  _ this _ , Nat.”

 

“It doesn’t matter how long it’s taken you to get to this point, what matters is that you’re here… with me.”

 

When you stood up, you grabbed her hand, making her stand up with you. You were going to lead the both of you towards the shops, but you couldn’t help giving her one last peck on the lips before walking off together, hand in hand, fingers entwined. 

 

——

 

At the baby store, you had a cart full of various pink items when you found gift to give Nat if it ever came down to it. You snuck it underneath some other pieces of clothing, making sure she didn’t see you putting anything in the cart from across the store - like the superspy that she is.

 

The shirt you wanted to buy for her, actually wasn’t for her. It was a baby onesie that had  [ ‘I’m pretty sure my mom is a superhero’ ](https://www.etsy.com/listing/516595357/cute-baby-clothes-my-mom-is-a-superhero) written on it. This would be the perfect shirt is she were to become your wife. You knew it was a farfetched thought, but you and Nat already have a stable friendship. What’s a romantic relationship got that you and Nat don’t have already?

 

Nat waits by your side in the line. 

 

“Hey Nat, why don’t you go outside and see if there are any more baby stores on this street. I don’t want to waste any more of the day aimlessly walking around looking for stores”

 

“Sounds like a good idea.” She then walks out of the shop. Allowing you to secretly buy the onesie - with Tony’s black card, of course.

 

\----

 

The following morning, you’re woken up by a door slam and you gasp.

 

“Oh, sorry, lubov moya. I woke you up, didn’t I?”

 

You grunt a little when shoving yourself up the bed frame to sit up. When supported with your giant belly, you proceed to respond.

 

“Yeah, but that’s okay. You seem like you’ve got it worse… what happened?”

 

“The team got called to a mission really early this morning. It was a short one, about two and a half hours. But the whole time, Steve was… uGH!” She groans.

 

You motioned for her to come and sit next to you and she cuddles at your side. “What did he do? What did he say?”

 

She sighs, then says, “it’s ‘cause we’re all over the tabloids, [Y/N]. Our kiss yesterday… some paparazzis got clean shots of us and published it. What really pissed me off was that Steve was accusing me of turning you into ‘one of those gays’.” 

She shakes her head. “Although, at least we have killer photos of our first kiss…” she says, taking the tension away. “You looked sexy, by the way.” She winks at you.

 

“I hardly think you can call a woman on the verge of labour kissing someone who’s curving over her belly, sexy, Nat.”

 

“Whatever. I still think we looked good. They made me look real agile.”

 

“They didn’t make you look like that, you always look agile.”

 

It was an odd compliment, but she blushed nonetheless. 

 

You bring you hand up to caress her cheek. “I could get used to seeing  _ your _ gorgeous face next to me in bed everyday.”

 

“I could say the same thing.”

 

The two of you chuckle, kiss a little, then you got ready for the day. 

Today, you needed to dress up in the most formal thing you could fit because you received an email last night, calling you to a meeting with Tony Stark, Nick Fury and HR. Alone. You were terrified. HR? They were definitely going to talk to you about Steve.

 

“Stop sweating, darling.” And when Nat says that, You hadn’t even noticed what a nervous wreck you were.

 

Nat helped you out with outfits and you ended up wearing a stretchy grey bodycon dress you had bought just yesterday. Nat helped you tie the ribbon belt up in the back she only just managed a tiny knot.

 

Before you enter the lift, Nat grabs your hand and gives you a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck, podruzhkah.”

 

You kiss her back. “What does that mean?”

 

“Girlfriend.”

 

Your eyebrows pop upward. “Oh! That’s… sweet!” A smile creeps in.

 

“Yeah whatever, now go, go, go! And don’t get fired.”

 

“Impossible. Tony’s gonna be there with me,” you assure her, closing the doors to the elevator and leaving. 

 

\--- 

 

When you get to the meeting room, you were shocked to see that the only person in the room was Steve. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is Steve's POV... just so there's a sense of what's been happening with him, I guess :)
> 
> Writing this epilogue has been all over the place, so apologies for any incoherence within the plot, or just messiness in the writing in general.

When you get to the meeting room, you were shocked to see that the only person in the room was Steve. 

 

You know you should be furious when you look at him, but it’s been five months… and he was rocking such a clean look. His face looked freshly shaved and he was wearing a shirt and slacks. As much as you hated to admit this, he looked so dashing leaned back on the meeting table with his hands in his pant pockets.

 

“Good. Doll, you’re finally here.”

 

_ ‘Angry. You’re angry.’  _ “Uhm, what are you doing here? Where’s Fury and Tony?”

 

“I faked an email to make sure that you’d come… and I see that it’s worked.”

 

“I simple text of phone call would have worked, y’know, if you just tried.” You sigh.

 

“Can we get straight to the point?”

 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you say quite impatiently.

 

“What the fuck are you thinking? Nat?”

 

You scoff. “What’s wrong with her?”

 

He looks down to the floor - in shame.

 

“Oh right, sometimes I forget you’re a hundred year old white male.”

 

“Gosh, when you say it like that… but how can you like a girl aft-after you’ve married a man.”

 

“hAh, you’re hardly a man if I’ve ever seen one. Nat’s more supportive than you. She takes care of me. Sh-she  _ loves _ me, Steve.”

 

“So this kid…  _ my _ flesh and bones, is gonna grow up with t-two mothers?”

 

“We’ve only just started dating, but yes, I plan to…” you feel heat rush up your face. “I plan to marry her one day.”

 

“Christ. Our child? No father figure?”

 

“And what about a father in a loveless marriage?” you sneer. 

 

“Loveless? Doll, you gotta know that I’ve always loved you more than her.”

 

“Oh really? Is that why you never contacted me since I left, huh? Is that why you’ve failed to speak even a word to me for more than five months?”

 

He looks to the window, as if he’d find an answer in the sky. Growing impatient, you snap at him.

 

“Doll, see, what I thought was love for her, was just infatuation… I learnt that the hard way.”

 

“Oh I see, so you’re just running back to me because little miss Sharon doesn’t love you back?” you challenge.

 

When he doesn’t say anything back, you know you’ve exposed the truth. “Jesus, Steve, I never thought you’d stoop this low.” You shake your head, turning to leave when a question entered your head.

 

“How’d you learn that what you had was infatuation the hard way?”

 

“She’s just another common, office  _ whore _ ,” he grunts, pounding his fists on the table. The wooden table cracks slightly and the slight echo in the room pronounces the reverberations, making your ears ring just a little.

 

“Wow, Steve, really? A whore? I  _ never _ would have guessed,” you ridicule.

 

“She’s… filthy.”

 

“Yep, sleeping with married men’ll do it.”

 

“She’s just been sleeping her way up the ranks, just ask Brock, Tony, and some other agents in SHIELD.”

 

“Surprise, surprise! What do you want me to do about it? Go tell little Sharon off? Empathize and fall back in love with you?”

 

“I never stopped loving you…” he says, quite pathetically.

 

“Sure,” you voice with more sarcasm than you can manage.

 

When you’re about to leave the room, Steve says one last thing.

 

“Can I, at least, see the child when it’s born? Y’know, let the little dude know he has a father?”

 

You let out a giving sigh. “Steve, I may hate your guts, but I’m not a terrible person. You’ll still be able to… father the child.”

 

“Thanks, [Y/N]” 

 

And with that, you leave. 

 

\----

 

Steve’s POV

 

The moment she left the room, I realized I had said all the wrong things. I wasted my last chance and I knew it.

 

After [Y/N] left me five months ago, I cleared her stuff out. Sharon wanted to take our relationship to the next level and move in to my floor since it was larger than her apartment; plus she didn’t need to pay rent in New York - which I found out was very expensive. 

 

The first month she stayed with me, we couldn’t get enough of each other. I have to admit, I was even happier with her than I was with [Y/N] on my honeymoon. She was always in the mood and so feisty; never afraid to initiate… sexual activities. She had me wasted and tired after every single night. It was exhausting, but amazing nonetheless. 

 

After that first month though, I think she felt a little tired of sex as well. It was still mind blowing when we had it, but we stopped doing it everyday. Oddly, she would come home even happier. I remember thinking,  _ ‘wow, sleeping a few extra hours really did her some good.’ _ She would come back home from work with the biggest grin on her face and go on about how she’d had the best day ever.

 

But when I was out in a bar with the boys - Buck, Sam, Scott - Buck went to get us more drinks when Sam slid a little closer to me, whispering in my ear, “you know she’s been fucking Buck, right?”

 

“Who? [Y/N]? I couldn’t care less. That bitch left me wi-”

 

“No,” he interrupts. “Sharon.”

 

I lift an eyebrow, encouraging him to tell the truth if he wasn’t already.

 

“Steve, I saw them going at it in Sharon’s office. I was looking for her, we needed to get some work done.”

 

“No. She wouldn’t do that to me.”

 

“Whatever you say, buddy,” he whispers, patting me on the back and finally sliding himself to his original spot when he sees Bucky coming back.

 

I laid awake in bed that night. Maybe Sam was telling the truth. After our first month together, she’d always smelled different, but I shook it off - it was probably just new perfume or a new scent in the office. But then, when she came home ecstatic, telling me about her day, I never found her stories interesting. I thought that maybe she was just bad at storytelling, but that’s not the entertaining Sharon I know. The smile she came home with… there was something off about it. Maybe she really  _ was _ happy, but not for the reasons she was telling me. 

 

Then, one day, out of mad curiosity, I looked at her notifications when she was in the shower. All her notifications were texts from various guys we work with - our colleagues. They were all sending her - damn what were they called again? - emoticons. I remember Sam teaching me about what each emoticon signified and if Sam was a credible source, then I knew exactly what Brock meant when he sent her an eggplant emoticon next to the splashing water emoticon. 

To my surprise, I also saw some texts from Buck. I didn’t dare read through it all, but skimming through the messages, I saw a lot of  **“I miss you”** ’s and  **“I love you”** ’s. 

 

Yep, Sharon’s got the whole office wrapped around her finger. 

 

I felt like confronting her the moment she stepped out of the shower, but I didn’t want to rock the boat. Especially not when [Y/N] was all happy go lucky with Nat. I wouldn’t and still won’t admit that I’m jealous of how well she’s doing on her own, but man was I jealous. 

 

Ever since [Y/N] has moved into Nat’s floor, I couldn’t help but notice that Nat was cheery. The stern face I was used to seeing, slowly disintegrated into smirks and giggles. As unlikely as it seemed, Nat had changed into a more openly caring, loving and bubbly person. When the changes in Nat occurred, I didn’t want to think so badly of the woman carrying my child, but I thought they were secretly… bedding each other; that my ex-wife had turned into a gay. I shook the thought off when I reminded myself,  _ ‘hey, she was married to a man. That mean she can’t like Nat.’ _

 

My thoughts of reassurance was immediately destroyed when I saw the tabloids, when I saw the photos of the two of them… making out on the park bench. The night I saw that, I was furious. No way on God’s good Earth I was going to allow my child to have two mothers. Two  _ gay _ mothers. What had Nat done to my wif-  _ ex _ -wife? How did she manipulate that stubborn-headed [Y/N] so quickly? Luckily, I was called on a mission early that morning, which allowed me to confront Nat about what she’s been doing with my ex-wife. When the conversation got heated and I swear she started growling at me, she just flat out ignored me for the rest quinjet ride. Her face was pink and her nostrils were flared. I had pushed her too far.

 

Nat was always the protective and caring type deep down, but I had never seen her so openly defend someone. Nat hasn’t been in a relationship in, well, years, but from what I remember, she was never that protective of her boyfriend. 

 

I didn’t want to think it, but the thought crept into my mind anyways: does Nat actually love her?

 

I had no bright future as far as my eyes could see. Even though publicly, I had Sharon, it was painful to go home everyday knowing she had slept with someone in the tower. I’ve let Sharon push me over. Not only that, I’ve been cowardly. I’ve had to resort to faking a meeting to “threaten” [Y/N] into meeting up with me, because I felt like she would have rejected my texts or calls. And now I’ve just messed everything up.

 

I’ve officially lost the one person that has ever truly cared and loved me. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an epilogue, things are gonna get speedy from here, boiz.  
> There are probably gonna be big time skips in the next few chapters. I just want to show momentous occasions. i.e. Reader and Nat's wedding, birth of kid, picking baby names, cute parenting moments etc. (please leave some suggestions if you have any! I love any ideas or thoughts you might have :) 
> 
> So yeh, drama might settle, just prepare for fluff :D
> 
> P.S. Sorry if this is badly written... I honestly don't know how to move this story forward - which is partially why i want to skip to the good, fluffy stuff :)


	3. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUSSIAN WORDS MENTIONED:  
> любовь моя = lyubov' moya = my love  
> Я люблю тебяЯ = ya lyublyu tebya = I love you
> 
> Just sum fluff ;D
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 1041.

You and Nat have only been officially dating for two weeks, but it feels like you’ve been with her for all the years you’ve known her. You felt like if soulmates were real, she was yours. She continued to defend your honour when Steve would shame you for falling for a woman. She was so fiercely protective of you and the baby, it made your heart flutter. She made you feel safe; unlike Steve, her protectiveness came from a place of love, not just because there were secrets she didn’t want to expose. 

 

Earlier in your pregnancy, you had seeked refuge in her floor and you were lost - having no idea where exactly ‘home’ was anymore. But spending time with her, you soon realized that  _ she _ was where home was. Where home  _ is _ . 

Not only did she shelter you, protecting you from the nasty New York ‘wilderness’, but she protected you from the lashback the two of you got after the tabloids published several pictures of you guys kissing or holding hands in public places.

 

The public didn’t know the full story. To them, you were the cheating wife who had left America’s sweetheart and turned gay for a Russian spy. Yeah… so you didn’t look so good in the public eye. People - mostly women with crushes on Steve - began calling your private cell number, telling you to ‘go kill yourself’ or ‘rot in Hell’. For days after the articles, hate comments and death threats were written, you would bawl your eyes out. You knew the truth. The whole truth. But everything everyone was saying was so convincing, it started to sway the way you thought about yourself. Maybe you were just a terrible slut.

But whenever Nat would see you cry, she would bundle up in bed next to you and start to distract you with stories from her past. There was no point in her reassuring you that the relationship you were pursuing with her was better for the both you - the love you had for each other proved that already.

 

Tony advised that you and Nat release a statement to the tabloids that would clear up your names, but not smudge Steve’s. So the two of you settled down and used the next three days to prepare the perfect speech.

 

\----

 

Nat had put you in a modest, navy blue formal dress - which, of course, was stretchy -  and Nat was advised to wear her Black Widow suit to make it look as if she would take good care of you and the child; she needed to look protective and somewhat intimidating.

 

The two of you nail the speech and the answers to questions asked by various journalists. When she guides you down the steps of the stage platform, she drags you back to her floor.

 

\----

 

When the elevator doors open, you’re met with a familiar smell.

 

_ Solyanka soup _ .

 

Nat had made you this soup a long time ago when you had ‘run away’ from Steve for the first time.

 

The lights in the floor were dim and there was a candlelight between the two bowls of soup.

 

“Oh my God, Nat. This is… amazing. It’s so romantic!” you say all giddy, clapping your hands together like a four year old. 

 

“I’m glad you think it’s nice. I made the soup when you were distracted writing the speech. I had that freak of a thing, F.R.I.D.A.Y., set this up when we were out there.”

 

“That’s so sweet of you to do,” you gush, giving her a hug and pecking her on the cheek. “What the occasion?”

 

“Well, it’s almost our three week anniversary… or our sixth year knowing each other,” she tells you, blush rising up to her cheeks.

 

“Wow. We’ve known each other for six years already, huh?”

 

She nods and you take your hand out to caress her cheek.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too, lyubov’ moya… Now come on, let’s eat.”

 

You both get yourselves seated and enjoy the night chatting with each other. Somehow, the soup was now better than the first time you had it.

 

Towards the end of the meal, Nat stands up.

 

“Need to go to the bathroom?”

 

Her hands fidget and she takes a deep breath in. “No, I don’t need to go to the bathroom… what I need to do is ask you a question.”

 

“A question?” you ask hesitantly. She  _ is _ shy around you, but it’s usually when it gets… sexual. And so far, you wouldn’t classify this meal as particularly sexual. At least you didn’t think solyanka soup was an aphrodisiac. 

 

“Yeah uhm…” She begins fumbling around with something in her gadget belt. Out of the pocket, a blue velvet box appears. 

 

You gawk and your eyes widen. “Nat…”

 

She kneels down on one knee and opens the box up, presenting a silver ring with a sapphire in the middle, encrusted with diamonds. It was the most beautiful ring you had ever seen.

 

“[Y/F/N], I know that we’ve known each other for 6 years and that we’ve only been dating for, well, less than three weeks. But there’s something about you - something I can’t quite put my finger on - that makes my heart flutter when I speak to you, look at you… touch you. They say true love and soulmates come in different forms. At first, I thought you were only destined to be my best friend, but when you like- no-  _ loved _ me back, everything clicked together. You were destined to be my lover and eventually, my  _ wife _ . I used to live day by day only thinking about how to survive the next 24 hours. But when you came into my life with your precious little doch’, I saw my future. You are my future. I started smiling more, laughing more. All because of you. Lyubov’ moya, will you do me the honour of being my wife?”

 

Without hesitation, you reply with, “YES!” and put your left hand in front of her, allowing her to slip the ring perfectly on your ring finger.

 

She stands up, grabs your face and smashes her lips onto yours.

 

“Ya lyublyu tebya, [Y/N], you just made me the happiest girl in the world.”

  
  
  



	4. Dress Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING DRESS SHOPPING! ~(˘▾˘~)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, do I still need to mention the Russian words?  
> I'll do it anyways. XD
> 
> RUSSIAN WORDS MENTIONED:  
> милая моя = milaya moya = my sweet/dear  
> любовь моя = lyubov' moya = my love
> 
> \---
> 
> Here's another chapter for y'all :)  
> Enjoy ;D
> 
> Btw, word count: 1457.

After Nat’s proposal, the two of you planned to get married as soon as possible. None of you guys particularly cared about having an extravagant wedding, so four days was enough time to put everything together, especially with the help of Tony and his, well, money.

 

Steve obviously wasn’t supportive of the two of you getting married so quickly. He was blabbering in the quinjet to Nat about his honest opinion, not that either of you wanted to hear it anyways. He told her that he thought the two of you were rushing things, but when he told Nat that you shouldn’t even be getting married right now considering you were “as big as a whale”, the team said that she would have beat the shit out of him if it weren’t for Bucky holding her back. You loved how physically and emotionally protective Nat was of you and your unborn daughter.

 

You were in the wedding boutique with Nat, Sam, young Peter Parker - who Nat has grown to love as her own son, really - and Tony. You stood front of the mirror and after trying on dress after dress, you finally think you’ve found the one.  [ The dress ](https://www.dhgate.com/product/vestido-de-noiva-ball-gown-vintage-wedding/182276544.html?recinfo=8,201,1#cppd-1-5%7Cnull:201:r0819217040) was an A-line dress, so as not to hide the fact that you were carrying your precious child. The dress had off-the-shoulder sleeves which fell naturally on your upper arm and hence, a neckline which dipped at the perfect length to show off a bit of cleavage. The lace design on the little train that the gown carried, looked elegant and pleasantly nostalgic. Altogether, you looked like you had just come out of a princess movie. 

But the more you looked in the mirror to admire yourself, the more flaws popped out at you. You began to see what Steve meant about you being “as big as a whale”. You tried to suppress the tears, but they just started streaming down your face. 

Nat rushed up and brushed her palm and fingers across your now-wet cheeks.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m as big as a fucking whale, Nat, but I think this is the dress. I think this is it.” you tell her, hiccuping.

 

She gently shushes you and glides her fingers across your jawline so that you would look up and into her eyes. “Milaya moya, you look stunning. I think I even might have let a tear slip when you walked out with that dress on.”

 

When you smiled at her, you knew your face was completely pink with blush. 

 

“There we go, [Y/N]. There’s that cheeky smile I love. Pay no mind to what Steve has to say, and don’t overthink things. I think you look breathtaking. Do you love yourself in this dress?”

 

“Kind of… I think I- I think I love myself in this dress,” you muster with more confidence.

 

“That’s better… now, let’s pay for this thing before you think too much about it, and look at some dresses for me?”

 

You only nod before walking into the changing room and slipping yourself out of the dress and back into your sundress. When you exit, you see Nat and Tony at the cashier paying for the dress when you sit down next to Sam and Peter. 

 

You didn’t know Peter all too well, but you would spark up a conversation with him whenever you would pass by him in the tower. You very quickly grew to love the boy. Now understanding why Nat had taken him under her wing so much. After all, they  _ are _ both spiders.

He’s such a sweetheart and he always wanted to help out… which is how he found himself at a wedding boutique. He never failed to be overly polite and ask whether anyone needed a helping hand, which is why when you and Nat mentioned dress shopping in a conversation with him, he asked whether you would need help and you couldn’t say no to the kid. So here he was.

 

“I actually,” he clears his throat, “I don’t think you look like a whale at all. You looked really beautiful in that last dress, [Y/N]. I mean, not  _ just _ in the last dress. You looked good in every dress, it’s just that you looked the best in the last dress.” He pinched his lips together and looked to the floor. “Sorry.”

 

You wrap your arm around his shoulders and bring him in for a side hug. “Oh don’t sweat it, Parker. I know what you meant, you little cutie… and thanks.”

 

“Uhh no problem! By the way, I was there when the Captain said all those nasty things about you. I don’t know exactly what he has against you, but if you looked like a whale, you’re sure as hell a majestic one.”

 

You gush, “awe thanks, buddy.”

 

You and Peter begin talking and it leads to you telling him all about how you and Nat came to be; from why you left Steve to why marrying Nat - your true soulmate - was the best decision you’d ever made in your life.

 

After wrapping the conversation up with Peter, you stared at the changing room doors, waiting… impatiently for your beautiful fianc ée to come out with an elegant gown that she’d chosen. You couldn’t wait to see her flaunt a gown. Although she looked feminine and sexy in her black widow suit, all her life, she had to put on a façade to appear more macho so that she could handle whatever life had to throw at her. That façade has shaped her to be who she is today, but deep down, you knew there was still a little Russian girl who wanted to wear the look perfect in her gown on her wedding day.

 

When Nat walked out of the changing room, you let out a gasp so loud the entire store probably heard you and tears fled your eyes once more. You could stare at her in  [ that dress  ](https://www.dhgate.com/product/2018-vestido-de-novia-arabic-dubai-spaghetti/403231906.html) all day long if the world would let you. She wore an extravagant princess gown, the fabric of the bodice cinched tightly around her torso, accentuating her tiny waist - you don’t know how, but it made her and her frame look even better; flawless. The skirt flared so largely and so perfectly around her, she could have been a floating Goddess and you would have bowed down to her and believed her. The dress even came with a rhinestone encrusted tiara, which finished off the piece of art that she is, dazzlingly.

 

Sam laughs, “oh my Gosh, Nat, you look like a princess!”

 

You slap him on the back of his head. “Ow!”

 

“That’s alright, [Y/N], I’ll take it as a compliment. I want to look like a princess.”

 

Nat faced you, pursed her lips in a smile and then turned around, looking herself in the mirror. When she also let out a gasp as loud as yours, covering her mouth with her hands, you wonder how long it’s been since she’s been in a dress or seen herself in a dress. 

 

She skips up to you, grabbing your hands and twirling you around. “I love it, it’s perfect!” she says with the squintest eyes and the biggest grin slapped on her face. “D-do you love it?”

 

“Oh my God, Nat, is that even a question? Of course I love it. You look so… you look like a Goddess in that gown.”

 

“Ooh I was going for princess, lyubov’ moya, but Goddess sounds even better,” she tell you, grabbing your face and kissing you on the cheek.

 

She drags you to the mirror to see what the two of you would look like side by side, and then her face falls.

 

“You look perfect, babe,” you reassure her, “don’t worry.”

 

“It’s not that. I just… if I’m wearing such a big, extravagant dress, wouldn’t I be, like, stealing your spotlight?”

 

You wave your hand. “Baby, this is  _ your _ moment. Our wedding, but your time to shine. I had my moment three years ago, so don’t go worrying about me. You’re the one that’s gonna leave the crowd breathless, so take the spotlight, honey.”

 

After your little rant of support, she’s beaming. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

 

You giggle. “For what, silly?”

 

“Well… for agreeing to marry me.”

 

You smirk and gaze into her eyes when you’re interrupted by Tony, Sam and Peter awing in the background.

 

“Oh shut up, you children,” she sneers, and then she plants a kiss on your lips.

 

As the two of you peck kisses on each other’s lips, you hear Peter in the back, “well… legally, I  _ am _ still a kid.”

 

You unwrap your arms from Nat’s neck and ruffle his hair. “Shut up, you tween.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters miGHT come out a little slowly... I want to get my start on a new story! :D
> 
> But don't worry, there will be chapters to come, I can assure you that! :)  
> I hope y'all are looking forward to more!


	5. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, there are a lot of rando Russian words in this one but here they are anyways.
> 
> RUSSIAN WORDS MENTIONED:  
> матушка = matushka = mother  
> мать (maught) = mat = mom  
> мамочка = mamochka = mother  
> мамуля = mamulya = mother  
> милая = milaya = dear
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 2001

The night before the big day, you and Nat were just lounging on your guys’ bed, chatting.

 

You had your pyjama shirt pulled over your belly because Nat was running little circles on your skin with her fingers. Her eyebrows tense a little and her thoughtful eyes hide under a blanket of tears whenever she looks at your swollen belly. She was going to let the tears spill when you distracted her, taking her hands of your stomach and into your hands. 

 

“Something you wanna talk about, baby?” you ask her, bringing your palm to caress her face.

 

“No, I don’t wanna bring the mood down the night before ou-”

 

“Stop with all of that. Talk to me.”

 

“I was just thinking about how crazy this all is. I’m marrying the love of my life - who has the most beautiful baby girl on the way. I mean, you know this, but the fact that I can’t,” she stops to sniffle, “the fact that I can’t have any children of my own… it means the world to me that you would share this child with me. That some child -  _ your  _ child - will look up to me as their Aunt Nat.”

 

You shift on your side and hug her, draping a leg and an arm over her to hug her… and to support your heavy weight. She grunts under your weight but kisses your cheek anyways.

 

“First of all,” you begin, “my child, this little growing girl, is also  _ your _ child. Also, she won’t be calling you Aunt Nat, she, as well as any future children we might have, will be calling you ‘Mom’.”

 

You hear her give out a hiccup.

 

“Oh no, Nat, did I guess wrong? The kids can call you ‘Momma’ if you’d like, or ‘mama’, or ‘matushka’, or ‘mat’, or ‘mamochka, or ‘mamulya’, or-” you stop yourself to giggle and also because you’ve run out of different ways to say ‘mom’.

 

“I get the point,” she says humorously slapping your arm. “Oh my God, I don’t think my heart could get any fuller right now. No matter what you do, you always bring joy into my life, did you know that?”

 

“Even when I spilt coffee on your bed that one time?” you joke.

 

“Even when you spilt coffee on my bed,” she reassures you. “I needed to get rid of those covers anyway, they were really old… I can’t wait to call you my wife, lyubov’ moya.”

 

“Me too,” you tell her, bringing her lips to yours.

 

\----

  
  


You stood patiently at the altar, the wedding dress donning your body shimmering underneath the warm lights. You had your hands clasped together over your belly, waiting for the strings to play and for your gorgeous, very-soon-to-be wife to walk through the closed doors. You were going through your well-prepared wedding vows when Tony, being the officiator of the wedding, stood next to you and noticed your hands fidgeting. He leaned his head in closer to you and whispered something to you.

 

“Don’t be nervous and stop doing that with your fingers, it makes you look bad in photos.”

 

You stop twisting and fidgeting your fingers together and opt to place one over the other. “Thanks for that  _ sound _ advice, Tony,” you say sarcastically. “Is that all you have to say to a bride at the altar on her wedding day?”

 

“No, what I was gonna say was this: I think you made the right decision with Nat. The two of you have really made each other happier and the whole tower, hell, the whole world, sees it.” He nudges you with his elbow. 

 

You press your lips together in a shy smile and you look down. “Thanks, Tone.”

 

When you’re looking down, you look to your belly; at your daughter. She was kicking a little and you let out a little gasp. 

 

_ ‘Hey there, baby girl’  _ you mentally say to… your daughter.

_ ‘Having fun kicking my bladder at the altar? Yeh, I’m also really excited for Nat to be in our lives. I bet you’re excited for her to be your mom, huh?’ _

 

After, obviously, no response from the fetus, you smile to yourself in silence, knowing she would be agreeing with you granted she could respond.

 

Not 10 seconds pass when the violins and cellos begin to play. Your eyes shoot up and see Nat, looking absolutely flawless and breathtaking, walk past the doors and saunter in. Walking towards you, each one of her steps gliding to the lilt of Canon in D. Her eyes, her alluring, long-lashed eyes were gazing right back into yours. 

 

Tony leans in once again. “She’s a catch.”

 

“I know,” you say quite breathlessly, “And she’s mine.”

 

Finally, Nat is at the altar and she is close to you. You hold her hands in yours and sigh, shaking your head in awe. All you can think about is how beautiful she is. The way she grins and hides behind her shoulders at your breathlessness makes your soul as giddy as ever.

 

Tony clears his throat and clasps his hands together. “Okay, let’s get this started.”

 

He takes out a scrunched piece of paper out.  _ Classic Tony _ .

 

He continues, “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of 

[Y/F/N] and Natalia Alianovna Romanova in holy matrimony, which is an honorable 

estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.”

 

You hear petty Steve scoff in the second row. You close your eyes and take a deep breath in.

 

“Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined.

If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let 

them speak now or forever hold their peace,” Tony finished giving a daring glare at Steve.

 

“Good. Now on the the fun stuff,” Tony says, scrunching the paper back up into a suit pocket. “Vows!” he says with jazz hands, “[Y/N], you first.”

 

“Nat. Natalia Alianovna Romanova. My cheeky Russian spy. I take you to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I trust you with my life,  _ your _ dangerous life and, well, the lives of any… children we may have. I respect you so, so much. You are the most amazing person in my life and I’m so glad that I get to spend the rest of it with you. I want to laugh with you and cry with you, loving you through good times and bad, and with your line of work, most importantly, through sickness and in health. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

 

You’ve never seen Nat do this, but fans her face so that her tears don’t smear her makeup. “You’ve making me cry, milaya. Oh gosh…”

 

Tony rubs his eyes. “Alright, let’s not cry yet, people. Nat, it’s your turn.”

 

“[Y/F/N], I promise to love and care for you and I will try in every way to be worthy of your abundant love; you really seem to have more than enough for everybody. You have given me the greatest gift I could ever have asked for in life. You have given me a lifetime of love and a chance to have kids of- of  _ my own _ . I will always be honest with you, kind, patient, and not that I really need to be, but, forgiving. Most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you and I, too, give you my hand, heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.”

 

When Tony is too distracted wiping tears from his face, you and Nat nudge at him to continue with the ceremony.

 

“Oh- oh yeah. The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows [Y/F/N]

and Natalia Alianovna Romanova have made to one another. May they those who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives… Now exchange them rings!”

 

For Nat, you bought her a simple ring - a [ Russian ring ](http://weddbook.com/media/2546236/party-marshmallow-russian-wedding-rings-are-intertwined) . The layers of white gold bands intertwined to represent your layers of love for her. It was extremely cheesy, but you loved the notion. The ring had small diamonds etched in it. You got her something elegant, yet flat and practical so that she could wear it under her glove during missions. You slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

 

Nat takes out a  [ classic diamond ring  ](http://www.jlewisjewelry.com/store/rings/elegant-diamond-engagement-ring-by-parade-jewelry) with the white gold twirling around the large cut diamond in the centre. You recognised the ring. It was one that she’d stolen from a museum once in a mission. She thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, so she took it after a great success of a mission. It was the only ring she owned for herself. And now, it’s yours. She slipped it around your ring finger.

 

You didn’t realize while the two of you were exchanging rings, but you had moved closer to her, and she had moved closer to you. You had your arms wrapped around each other and your faces were so close you could kiss the nape of her neck. You were getting lost in her presence, about to lean in when Tony interrupts.

 

“And with that done, you may now kiss the bride.”

 

Nat takes your cheek in her hand and brings her plump lips to yours. She’s quick to slip her tongue in your mouth and the two of you kiss it out for a solid five seconds before Tony physically pushed the two of you apart. 

 

“Okay! That’s enough smooching, you two lovebirds. You gals can do more of that later, if you know what I mean,” he says winking at you and Nat.

 

Nat hit the back of his head and you smirk. “He deserves it,” you joke.

 

\----

 

You and Nat walk each other back to her floor… with haste. The moment you enter the floor,  Nat smashes her lips, tongue, and teeth into yours, the two of you making out in silent bliss, fumbling around to make your way into the bedroom. Nat slams you onto the wall and captures your wrists in her hands in a tight hold above your head. You’ve never been any sort of kinky, but Nat just brings out a certain side of you that you can’t resist but feed into. What used to scare you and make you feel insecure during sex, now made you feel empowered. Whatever Nat had done to you, made you a more confident person all-round. She imbued love, which is probably why you felt so… shameless and yourself around her.

 

She dragged you to the bed and sat down slowly on your thighs, being sure not to crush the baby in any way. She held you down with her weight and started brushing her hands up and down your torso, trying to slide your clothes off your body. But when she’s arching over you to place kisses on your neck, she stops suddenly. 

  
  


“Milaya, my pants are wet. Please tell me that was you and that I haven’t peed myself,” she says.

 

“Nope. I felt that. I  _ think _ my water broke.”

 

“Oh… should we take you to- to Dr. Cho now?”

 

“YeAH… probably!” you unintentionally scream, feeling your first contraction flow through your body.

 

Honestly, it was your wedding night and you were hoping you could spend another solid week with Nat but preggers can’t be choosers. Nat lifts you up off the bed and she puts your arm around her shoulder. Using her as a support beam, she walks you to the lift, escorting you down to the hospital unit.

 

“Come on, let’s get that kid out of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that chapter :) oof and I hope quality isn't decreasing. Tbh, it feels like it is but I'm pUSHING THRough to give this epilogue a decent ending.
> 
> The next chapter has already been written and it isn't the smoothest, most coherent thing but whatever, I hope you still understand it... and like it! X)


	6. Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUSSIAN WORDS MENTIONED:  
> малыш = malysh = kid  
> матушка = matushka = mother  
> мать (maught) = mat = mom  
> (I think that's everything...)
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 2230.

Sarah Romanovna Rogers [Y/L/N], was brought into the world with a smile on her face; you guess she wanted to get out. It took You, Nat and Steve a month to think about names as you talked it out like adults. At the end, you didn’t mind naming her after Steve’s mother, because from what you’d heard, she was a force to be reckoned with. Plus, Sarah had a nice, elegant ring to it. The three of you agreed to pass down your last name because, well, you birthed her.

 

While the three of you were seated, talking about baby names, Steve was holding her in his arms and he had the most tender eyes and loving smile on his face despite what he had tried to do to you and Sarah early during your pregnancy. You had to admit, he didn’t look too bad with a child in his arms. But as you were watching him look at Sarah, you notice his face fall a little. 

 

“Steve, what’s wrong?” you ask.

 

“I think she’s gonna have super-soldier abilities, Doll.”

 

Nat chimes in, “what does that entail exactly?”

 

“Well, first of all, she might develop faster than regular children. She’ll be stronger, more… durable. She would be able to take a fall and get right back up. She’ll heal faster too.”

 

“Steve, that doesn’t sound like anything bad…” you add.

 

“She also might age really slowly after her initial growth spurts. She will most likely be stuck as a 20 to 30 year old for the rest of her life.”

 

“Awe Steve, that can’t be such a bad thing… At least you’ll always have someone to keep you and Buck company,” you say, letting out a loving sigh with the thought that she’ll always have her dad with her when all else - everyone else - fails.

 

He sniffles, “I guess so… she’s just so precious.”

 

\---- 

 

You had dropped your job to take care of Sarah, so you were always available for the special moments in her life. Nat, however, still had the world to save. But today was Sarah’s first day of school and there couldn’t possibly be a HYDRA attack or ambush that was more important than this moment to Nat… and Steve. The both of them bailed on a mission this morning just to get Sarah ready, drop her off at school and kiss her goodbye. Fury wasn’t happy when his most efficient, powerful members cancelled, but he couldn’t deal out repercussions to the two people who had the most spotless track record - I mean, the man did have a heart after all.

 

You, Nat and Steve stood in the front gates on the school with your little Sarah in pigtails all ready to ace her first day of school.

 

“Oh, Sar-bear you look so adorable. Who did your pigtails for you this mornin’, huh?” he asks her. The attention to her hair led her to twirl the blonde strands between her tiny little fingers.

 

“Mamushka did them foe me,” she says, ever-so sweetly.

 

That was another thing your smart girl had managed to do all by herself when she started learning how to speak. Since Nat was the one teaching her how to speak, read and write Russian, Sarah differentiated her two mothers’ by names. Nat was now ‘Mat’ or ‘Matushka’, and you were ‘Mommy’ or ‘Momma’. It felt good to have such an adorably intelligent child.

 

To Sarah, Steve was still her dad. Sure, he wasn’t around as much as you or Nat, but as far as she knew, she just had three parents who loved her more than anything in the world. 

 

Steve, for some damn reason, continued to date Sharon even after he had found out she was the office slut, but the moment she got angry at him for spending too much time with his daughter, he dumped her and gave her a week to get out of his apartment. During that week, he had stayed with you, Nat and Sarah. It was a little awkward all things considered, but he was content with sleeping on the couch, especially if that meant he got to tuck his daughter to sleep, read to her and do all the little things fathers are meant to do with their daughters. You and Nat didn’t mind too much, it was good for Sarah to know that her father loved her very much even though he didn’t live with her. 

 

Sarah had to learn at too young an age that the way she was brought up isn’t normal. On the first day of school, when you, Nat and Steve dropped her off and kissed her goodbye, the other kids made fun of her because she had ‘two mommys’ or ‘three mommys and daddys’. She came home sobbing, telling us that the kids at school thought her family was freaky.

 

“... I told them ‘No! I have one momma, one matushka, and one daddy’ and den dey waughed at me and kept saying matushka sounds s-s-... can I say a bad word?”

 

“Of course, just this once, pumpkin,” you grant.

 

“Dey were waughing, calling matushka stupid and I told them my matushka isn’t stupid! She teaches me things and I love her.”

 

Nat clears her throat and secretly, very quickly wipes her tears away to look tough, and holds Sarah by her shoulders. “In this world, Malysh, there will always be bullies. Bullies are people that always want to make you feel bad. But what a strong girl like you needs to do, is to show the bullies that they can’t hurt you. Okay? Can you do that for Momma, Daddy and I?”

 

Even though her eyes are puffy from crying, she still toughs out a smile. “Okay, Matushka.”

 

“Good girl. Now go take a shower so that we can all have dinner.”

 

That night, Steve had dinner with you and the three of you explained to Sarah about her special situation. That the bullies were making fun of her because people usually only have one mommy and one daddy. Then when she asked why she has three parents, you guys decided to skip the long story and told her it was simply because she was so lovable that two parents weren’t enough for her. Sarah was content with the explanation - she deemed it reasonable.

 

That night, after Sarah was sound asleep, the three of you sat frustrated on the table. Steve’s face was red and he kept rubbing his face, irritated.

 

“I knew this would happen!” he whispered harshly. All of you kept your voices down, still aware that Sarah was sleeping in the room next door.

 

“Oh,  _ what _ would happen, Steve?” you sneer.

 

“I knew she would have this problem! Two mothers what were you guys thinking?”

 

Nat’s nostrils flared and she took Steve by the collar, pushing him to the wall. “What we were thinking, Steve? We were thinking about her well-being.  _ What? _ Why would you want to leave her with a single mother when she can have two who love her very much? Are you really that loveless? Can’t you see that I love her too?”

 

Steve didn’t bother saying anything back, with his back pressed against the wall, he just looked down at where Nat had grabbed his shirt. 

 

“I-I-I know you love Sarah it’s just… it’s just hard seeing her cry over this. Sorry, I didn’t mean to blame you I just- just…”

 

Nat lets go of him and you step in, “it’s hard for us to see her like this too, Steve. Don’t think we don’t care about this stuff. Just the day after Nat proposed, she was thinking of taking it back because she didn’t want our little girl to be an outcast because of us. I told her what I’m gonna tell you now: this will only make her stronger.”

 

He rubs the back of his neck. “Yeh, I guess so. Sorry, Nat, I didn’t mean it like that. I know you love her as much as I do.”

 

“That’s fine, pops. No hard feelings,” she says. A little smile creeping onto Steve’s face.

 

“Well,” you start, “I think we’ll just need to do something about it, huh?”

 

\----

 

You, Nat and Steve sat in the waiting room of the principals office.

 

“Principal Mr. Grant is ready to see you,” the receptionist tells you. “He’s right this way,” she says opening his door.

 

“Ah Mr and Mrs Rogers! You must be Sarah’s parents. I’m Mr. Grant; just call me Shane. Oh, lovely and I see that you’ve brought a friend. Please, come sit.” He gestures to the couch and all three of you sit down, he walks around his table and sits across all of you.

 

“Actually, we’re all Sarah’s parents,” you correct. “She’s my wife Natasha,” you tell him, wrapping an arm around Nat’s waist. “And you can just call me [Y/N].”

 

The principal’s eyes went wide. Maybe you had laid it on a little thick. Whatever.

 

“I must admit, when I saw Steven Rogers on the list, I was not expecting  _ the _ Steve Rogers… y’know Captain America and all that.”

 

Steve laughs awkwardly, “yeah, well… I guess it’s a pretty common name.”

 

“Yeah… So! What did Sarah’s lovely parents want to talk about today?”

 

Steve begins, “Sarah came home crying after the first day of school. Some student must have seen all three of us dropping her off yesterday and kept making fun of her… unique situation. I didn’t enroll my baby girl in New York’s finest school to be bullied on the first day. Nothing was done about it either; not one teacher tried to stop the teasing. This is unacceptable and wrong. I dema-”

 

You hold his shoulder, tugging him to sit his ass back on the couch, and interrupt him with a sigh. “ _ That’s  _ quite enough, Steve. Mr. Grant, Shane, we don’t blame the other children for teasing - it’s only natural for kids to pick up on differences - but I want to see a teacher stop and teach them a lesson before this progresses into actual bullying.”

 

“That we can do. I have an idea, Mr Rogers. Since you’re already teaching these children lessons through your PSAs, it would be even more meaningful for these kids to respect different parental situation if you, [Y/N] and Natasha came in and did a little talk. How does that sound?”

 

You and Steve look at each other - giving each other the it’s-not-such-a-bad-idea look.

 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Steve tells him.

 

“Amazing. When’s the most convenient time for all three of you to stop by?”

 

Steve and Nat lean in behind you and whisper super secret dates and times at each other - you presume. 

 

Finally, Nat and Steve agree on 11 am tomorrow and the principal agrees.

 

\----

 

Steve came dressed in his Captain America uniform and Nat in her black widow gear. You had just worn some fancy-casual outfit, feeling completely underdressed for the occasion. 

 

“Alright, children and parents, please be polite, quiet and respectful for Sarah’s parents Captain America, Black Widow, and [Y/N].”

 

When the three of you walked in, you heard some kids giggle and point at Sarah, but most of them were gasping at the sight of  _ the  _ Captain America and _ the _ Black Widow. You could see some moms lean into each other, blush and thoroughly eye-fuck Steve.

 

When you get to the front, Steve does most of the introduction. 

 

“Hi. I’m Captain America and I am Sarah Rogers’ father,” he says a lot less seriously than he does in those PSAs. Steve gestures to you and Nat. “Today, I’m here with Sarah’s mothers [Y/N] and Black Widow. I heard some of you children have been teasing my little girl, but don’t worry, I’m not here to put you in trouble. I’m here to tell you that although having three parents is not the most common, it is not… freaky. Like you, Sarah’s parents love her very much and having more parents just means there’s more love to go around, so I’m sure if you just get to know her, you will all be very good friends.

 

For the most part, you guys kept it brief, pretty much just explaining that some people in this world had one mom and two dads, and vice versa. Nat mostly just repeated a condensed version of what you and Steve had said, but somehow in a slightly more threatening way. 

 

When the three of you were done and students were brought back into their classrooms, parents were left to chat and mingle. Some parents in the crowd that didn’t read up on your life from the news, most likely thought you three were in a polyamorous relationship. But that didn’t stop some moms from slipping their numbers to Steve, though.

 

\----

 

A week later, little did you know, the talk the three of you did at Sarah’s school would work. She came home even happier because people thought it was cool that her parents were superheroes. You were going to worry about people only using her to say they were friends with two heroes’ daughter, but that was an issue to deal with in the future. For now, Sarah was happy that people had accepted her and stopped making fun of her. And when Sarah was happy and content, you, Nat and Steve were too. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my favourite :( but... it's one anyways. I just wanted to show the kid in her early years or something.
> 
> P.S. More chapters (more fluff) to come! :)


	7. Aging (Happy 60th)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I've decided that Nat is ageless. I know I've hinted in the past that Nat ages UNlike Sarah and Steve (I've used Nat from Earth-199999), but if any of y'all have picked up on that, then I'm just here to tell you that I'm gonna be using Nat from Earth-616 where she is also an ageless super soldier (just sayin', some would describe her as the female captain america - how "fitting"...? *shrugs*). OOf sorry for the rant, just thought it would be nice to inform you guys of the little change I made.
> 
> \---
> 
> Without further ado...  
> RUSSIAN WORDS MENTIONED:  
> матушка = matushka = mother  
> мать (maught) = mat = mom  
> любовь моя = lyubov' moya = my love  
> милая = milaya = dear
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 2461

The rest of Sarah’s primary school, middle school and high school years went by just fine. She leaned more towards the popular side solely because people wanted to be friends with Captain America’s daughter, but Sarah wasn’t stupid. She knew when people were using her or not. At the end, she only considered two people to be her best friends - she was cautious, your little girl.

 

Her report card consistently ranged from a high B to a high A and by twelfth grade, she was captain of the debate team and soccer team. She even received her Girl Scout’s Gold Award. Also, having learnt from the best spy in, well, the world, Sarah knew how to defend and kick ass just as well as her matushka. 

 

Like her father, she always stood up to bullies, but fortunately unlike Steve, she actually knew how to fend for victims and temporarily faint bullies to bring them to the principal’s office… unconscious, but at least they weren’t hurt. 

 

Throughout her childhood, although Steve was more accepting of the ‘LGBTQ-whatever-it-is’ community, he was still so paranoid that his daughter would be gay. Much to his liking, she never came out to us and on the last day of high school, she brought a boy back home!

 

When she came home with him, she left him with you as she ran off to her room to put her stuff down. Here’s some advice: never leave your clueless boyfriend with your parents. The boy was well built - fit, but from his demeanor, you wouldn’t take him for a social type of person; he wasn’t “jock-ish” enough. Maybe you were thinking too much into it, spending 18 years with a spy tends make you more observant though.

 

You shake hands with the boy and greet him in.

 

“Hi! What’s your name?”

 

“Hi ma’am, my name’s Rob.”

 

“Rob! You have no idea how excited I am to meet you. I don’t know if she’s told you but she’s never dated anyone before. This is really exciting for me, I’m sure you can tell! You can call me [Y/N], by the way”

 

“[Y/N], that’s such a nice name!” Uh oh, the compliment sounded genuine. If it was genuine, that means he doesn’t know who you are. Which means he’s never read up about you, Nat and Steve. He’s clueless, which was fine until he said, “Sar’s told me that her parents are the legendary Captain America and Black Widow… so you must be her… grandmother?”

 

Your eyebrows popped up and tears threatened to fill your eyes up. Your heart pounded and you took a deep breath in - a deep, shaky breath in, and force a smile.

 

“No, actually, I’m  _ also _ her mother. Black Widow, Nat, Natasha Romanov is my wife… Uhm, will you please excuse me f-for a little bit? Please feel free to sit down while you wait for Sarah.”

 

You hastily walk to your shared room with Nat before any tears could spill. The moment the door closed, you took a drinking glass that was placed on the dresser and threw it across the room, shattering it. You let out a frustrated groan and fell onto the bed, slamming your face into a pillow and sobbing into it. You had to admit, all the whimpering and weeping you did into the pillow while a guest was at home really annoyed you, but you couldn’t help it. 

 

Your age was a weak point for you. Being married with two ageless heroes meant that you were married to some nice, fit eye-candy, but it also meant that you would be Sarah’s only parent that aged like, well, normal people. While Steve and Nat still looked as young as they did twenty years ago, you were left with some wrinkles around your eyes and on your forehead, smile lines and white hair. In summary, you looked old and the two superheroes didn’t, surprise surprise. 

 

You had dealt with a lot of self doubt bring married to someone as… physically flawless as Nat. But she always assured you that she would always think you were beautiful - that you would always be perfect to her. She made sure you knew it when she took you in bed, but despite how hard she has tried to convince you, you told her that there would always be underlying doubt in your head and that there’s nothing anybody can do about it. She, of course, understood.

 

A few minutes later, Nat and Steve arrive; they had just finished reporting a completed mission. They greet Rob on the way in and you hear them chat for a little bit. You’ve never realised how permeable the walls were to sound and you start worrying whether Rob had heard you shatter some glass and start crying. 

 

_ “Hey Sar, where’s momma?”  _ you hear Nat say through the walls.

 

_ “I don’t know. Probably in your room.” _

 

When you hear Nat’s footsteps approach, you quickly wipe your face on the pillow, get up and start cleaning the glass up, making sure to face away from the door.

 

Nat enters and closes the door behind her. 

 

“Milaya moya, what are you doing?” she asks.

 

You breath in to answer her, but not without a few hiccups. Nat picks up on the unevenness of your breathing, crouches next to you and brings her hand up to your face.

 

“Oh baby, what happened? Let go of the glass, we can clean it up later. What happened?”

 

“Rob th-thought I was Sa-Sarah’s,” you start, but then collapse yourself on the side of the bed. You then remember how thin the walls are and whisper, “he- he didn’t know who I was. I guess when Sarah told him Black Widow’s her mother, he forgot about the possibility of having two mothers… so he thought I was her- her grandmother. Her grandmother, Nat! I know you look unfairly young, but do I really look  _ that much older than you? _ ” You start hugging her, finding comfort in her touch, and crying onto her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry that happened, milaya,” she says, letting go of you and getting up. “I’m gonna teach that son of a bitch a lesso-”

 

“Wait!” you shout. Then you quieten yourself down to a whisper again, “wait. Sarah still really likes him. If I put this past me, can you, baby?

 

She sighs but then lets down her guard, relaxing her shoulders. “For you, anything.”

 

With that, you wash your face, leaving no evidence that you had just cried for a solid ten minutes.

 

When Sarah sees you and Nat leave your bedroom, she leaves the couch and comes up to you, wrapping her arm around your shoulders.

 

“Mom! Rob told me what happened. He didn’t mean it, mom.”

 

Rob walks up to you. “Sorry. I’m sorry I insulted you like that, it was really so wrong of m-”

 

“Don’t worry about it, honey. No hard feelings. It’s my own problem to worry about. It’s my fault I fell for such damn gorgeous people,” you reassure him, laughing and patting him on the back. “Come on, let’s eat.” 

 

\----

 

It was the night before your sixtieth birthday. You and Sarah sat on her bed, she was lounged on top of you, her head resting on your shoulder and you were playing with a strand of her beautiful, wavy golden hair.

 

“Mom, stop getting older.”

 

You scoff playfully. “Wow, okay kid. Way to make me feel better about turning 60. Maybe you should get back with that ageist sucker Rob.”

 

“Pffft mom, that relationship ended when he left for college. I didn’t really like him either, especially not after he made you cry about your age… Hey, if I donate my blood to you could you slow down a little?”

 

“Unfortunately, I don’t think that’s how it works, baby.”

 

“I wish I aged like you instead of staying 27 for the rest of my life,” she says, letting out a sigh.

 

“Have you seen me? You do  _ not _ want to look like me in 33 years. I look horrible; my hair is greying, my face is wrinkling. Honey, when I wake up in the mornings, I can feel myself  _ actually _ decomposing.”

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me. You wake up earlier than me. And you run with mat and dad! I can’t even keep up with him.”

 

“Correction: they slow down for me for thirty minutes, then I get to piggyback on your dad and enjoy the view for another half an hour.”

 

She cackles. “I love you, mom.”

 

“Love you too, sweet pea.” Your throat begins closing up and your eyes become blurry. “I’ve never said this to you before because you were always too young to handle it, but now that you’re older… I can’t tell you how much I hate aging around ageless people; I’m the only one...  _ decaying _ .” 

 

“Decaying, mom? You still look great, stop lying to yourself.”

 

“I hate that I’m the only one that looks old. And I know your matushka loves me, but I can’t help but feel insecure about her finding someone younger. I look like I could be her mother now… The other day, I was at a bar and so many people stared at us while we were - I’m sorry, honey - making out. This one man even shouted ‘pervert’ at me. Sometimes I wish I didn’t look so much like her kidnapper, or sugar momma. Everyone thought I was Nat’s mother and people were buying drinks  _ only _ for her. No one glances twice at you when you look my age.”

 

Sarah frowns at you and gets up off your lap to sit up next to you. She sighs, but holds your hands, urging you to continue talking about your feelings.

 

“I don’t want to leave you guys behind. I know it’s selfish to think like this, but once I leave, you will all still have each other for the rest of your lives. I don’t want you to forget about me. I don’t want Nat to forget about me. I sound so selfish saying this, but I really don’t want your mat to move on. I feel like my soul would just be too jealous of whoever she dates next.”

 

“Gosh mom stop talking like you’re about to die. You’re only sixty.

 

“Alright, alright, now let go of my hands and let me walk to my room, damn it. Let the old woman get some sleep,” you banter.

 

\----

 

You never liked birthdays, but this one was especially degrading. You told Nat you didn’t want anything big, so when you came home to the same dinner set up you and Nat had on the day she asked you to marry her, you were glad. 

 

You put your bag down on the floor and walk towards Nat, who’s dressed in a tight, little black dress. She wraps her arms around your neck, and you slip your arms around her waist and place a kiss on her lips.

 

“Happy sixtieth, sexy.”

 

“Sexy? Maybe you’re the one that’s gotten older. You need to get your eyes checked.”

 

“Oh please, lyubov’ moya. You look as good as you did when we sat on this very table 28 years ago.”

 

You smell a familiar sweet and sour smell. “Oh and is that your special solyanka soup?”

 

She giggles. “Yeah… not as special anymore, though, considering how much I make it for you and Sar now.”

 

The two of you sat down and began eating. At some point during your meal, you just stopped eating to stare at Nat in awe. The night sky in the background and the silver streaks of moonlight glimmering on her complimented her flawless, fair skin. You watched as her soft, perfectly pink round lips curled around the spoon as she took another bite. You admired the symmetry of her face, the way even her perfectly curled eyelashes seemed to reflect each other. She’s so perfect, you couldn’t fathom how a woman like her could end up with someone like you: in essence, an old hag. 

 

She looks up and catches you gazing, admiring. “Why are you looking at me, milaya moya?” she asks, with her gorgeous green curious eyes looking up at you.

 

“You’re perfect.”

 

“Oh stop it-”

 

“No, I mean it, Nat. You’re the most drop dead gorgeous woman in the entire universe. Why are you with… som-someone like me? What do you see in me?”

 

“I see the most drop dead gorgeous woman in the entire universe,” she repeats. “But I  _ also _ see the person I love the most in this world; the love of my life. The mother of our daughter. The most amazing woman I know. Often times, I question why  _ you’re _ with  _ me _ .”

 

You shake your head and roll your eyes. “You’re crazy.”

 

“No,” she counters, “you’re beautiful.”

 

You wave her off and scoff. “I look like I could be your mother, Nat. To the public, I’m like a- like a cougar! I look like a fricking predator kissing you. It doesn’t feel weird until people start staring and pointing at us. The news calling me a ‘creep’. It doesn’t feel so good. I don’t get why you haven't just left me already,” You blurt out. Once you've realised what you said, you let out a sigh, “I wouldn’t blame you.”

 

“Oh yeah? You deal with my PTSD and I wonder why you’re still with me. What’s your point, lyubov’ moya?”

 

“I don’t know, Nat," you say back, chuckling a little to yourself. "I guess we’re just perfect for each other then.”

 

Two of you laugh and finish your meals. Once the both of you were done eating, you take Nat’s hands in yours.

 

“What are you going to do once I die?”

 

Nat’s hands revert back a little, clearly taken aback. “What?”

 

“When I’m gone, what are you going to do?”

 

“Gone? [Y/N], baby, let’s not talk about this now,” she tells you, quickly wiping escaped tears away with her fingers.

 

“Sorry, I’ve just been getting older and I’ve been thinking about it a lot, I ju-”

 

“Stop,” she interrupts.  “Baby, I’ve been alive for a long time and not once have I felt this- this thing that I feel with you. I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you, and I don’t think I’ll be able to find anyone to love as much as I have loved you once you’re… you're gone.” She gulps, takes a breather, then continues,  “you’re unforgettable. You make my heart burst with pride and joy with even just the thought of you. Never forget that. I don’t care what you look like. You’re mine and I love you. I love you so much, [Y/N].”

 

“I love you too, Nat.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that. I know it's a big phat time jump/skip... but it's the epilogue and it's like, twice as long as the original story XD
> 
> I love me some Nat fics though, so don't worry, there will be more once this fic is done! :D But for now, there will be major time skips. Hope y'all are okay with that~ <3


	8. All Good Things Must Come to an End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!! :0
> 
> \---
> 
> One last time~  
> RUSSIAN WORDS MENTIONED:  
> милая = milaya = dear  
> любовь моя = lyubov' moya = my love  
> матушка = matushka = mother
> 
> \---
> 
> Word count: 2808.

Being 87 didn’t come with the best dexterity, so when you fell of the bathroom floor, it really did your bones a number. You had been on the hospital bed for a few weeks now and it was most likely going to be your deathbed as well. Regardless of how many times Sarah, Nat, Steve or Dr Cho have said they believe in your recovery, no one knows your body like you do, and you feel as if there’s no hope for your body to recover. You feel yourself getting wearier and weaker every day that you spend rotting on the hospital bed.   
Despite the pain you constantly feel shooting through your broken hip, you just wanted to get out of this hellhole and die on your bed.

Nat had cancelled every meeting, mission or debriefing she had, just so she could spend every single moment with you. When you protested about how she couldn’t just ‘let go’ of her life just because you were sick, she replied with “how can I possibly be ‘letting go’ of my life when I’m holding on to you?’” Gosh you love that woman.

Often times, she slept on the hospital bed next to you, always pecking kisses on each other until the two of you fell asleep. She sits by your bedside 24/7, the two of you chatting the days away. She made being sick so effortless. Chatting with Nat really distracted you from the pain - putting a damper on the ache in your body; you were all the more grateful for her. Then when Sarah or any of your three grandchildren had the time, they would visit.

“Grammy! Babushka!” Rebecca says rushing into the hospital room to your side you give you a hug. “How’re you feeling?”

“Good.”

“Okay, now tell me how you really feel.”

You sigh and give her a smile. “You know me too well, baby girl… Uhm, I actually feel terrible. Worse than last week. Worse than yesterday. I know I should stay hopeful, so don’t tell your mom this, but I don’t think I’m gonna last the rest of this month.”

“Oh, gramma,” she struggles to say and tears spill out. She hugs you tightly and whispers into your ear, “I’ll miss you so much. I love you.” 

When Becca continued to sob on your shoulder, Sarah came over to pry her off you. “Oh gosh stop that Becks, you’re acting like your grandma’s gonna die.”

Rebecca lets go of you and sits by Nat’s side on the couch across the room and Sarah sits where Rebecca just was. She takes your hand in hers. “Momma, you getting any better?”

“Doctors say my hips healing up fine.”

She sighs, knowing she should ask about how you feel, but too scared to know the truth; so she avoided it. She nods. “That’s good,” she says.

You and Nat catch up on what’s going on in Sarah’s and Rebecca’s while eating ordered in chinese food.

\----

As the days passed, breathing was getting more difficult and your inhalations and exhalations were getting shallower. On top of that, your heartbeat has been getting progressively slower.

There’s a knock on the door. Leaning forward to look through the small window in the door, you see that it’s Dr. Cho. Nat lets go of on of your hands to wave her in.

“[Y/N], Natasha, I’m so glad to see that the two of you are still keeping each other company.”

Nat turns to grin at me. “I’m glad too. It’s been nice finally cashing in my months of leave to spend time with my one and only.”

“That’s sweet, you two,” she remarks with warmth in her voice. But then she says, “I’ve got some news,” with the most dissociated tone. 

‘Oh no,’ you thought to yourself. Sensing the rapidly built tension in the room, Nat holds your hands in hers tighter to relieve the doubt in both your minds. But the doubts and dark thoughts in your head become all too real when Dr. Cho says, “[Y/N], you’ve been a strong, fighting patient all things considered. But we’ve noticed your heartbeat drop significantly over the past two days. I’m so sorry, but we predict you’ll have about one week.”

1 week. 7 days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes. 604,800 seconds. Suddenly, everything seemed like it was going by too quickly. Each second that faded away was a second off your final countdown. Your grasp on the concept of time and the present was fleeting. But despite the tragic news you were just handed, you weren’t sad. No, you were determined. You needed to make ends meet, apologise, forgive, do all the things you’ve wanted and needed to do before you died. Yes, you had predicted you would die soon too, but you hadn’t expected it. It was a shock, but not one that jolted you into an existential crisis - you didn’t have time for that - rather, one that jolted you to make the most out of the rest of your time here. 

You didn’t realise you were staring into the wall in front of you until you bring your focus to Nat, who you’ve never seen sob so much. Her face was red and messy, sweltering globules of tears were endlessly dribbling down her face. Her breath was staggered and interrupted often by hiccups. She was letting out whimpers, crying out like a person vomiting on all fours. 

Dr. Cho looks down at Nat with eyebrows slightly joined together and lips drooped. She then brings her eyes up to you and you nod, allowing her to leave the room.

You capture Nat’s burning face in your hands. “Baby, woah calm down,” you say to her, but when she doesn’t stop crying, you truly notice the devastation wracking her body and you let a tear slip past. You hated seeing her like this. Of course you didn’t mind seeing her cry, but seeing her like this - so utterly destroyed by the news that you would die soon.

You run your fingers through her hair. “Baby, calm down,” you say again, hoping this time she would at least look up at you. “Honey, look at me.” When none of that worked, you resorted to Russian. After years of listening to Nat teach Sarah Russian, you eventually picked up on some. Plus, it was a good secret language when the family was out in public.

“Nat, Smotri na menya.” - look at me. 

She then rubs her face on her sleeve and brings her glistening eyes up to yours.

“Don’t go,” she says so hopelessly. “Don’t go. Don’t leave me, I don’t want you to go.”

“Awe baby, I might be gone, but I’ll never truly leave. There’s too much I’d be leaving behind: you and Sarah. I know both of you can live and manage without me, but I’ll try my dang hardest to keep my spirit here with you. Gosh I talk like I’m an expert about death. Truth is, even though I’m close to it, I know nothing about it! Lighten up, Nat. You know I’m not really going anywhere. I love you too much to truly leave you behind.”

“I love you too, lyubov’ moya.”

You plant a kiss on her lips. Despite the fact that you were biologically 50 or so years older than her, she still made you feel young - like what you two were doing was “normal”.

“Now, stop moping, we’ve got one hell of a week ahead of us.”

\----

The day you received the news, the team did as well. And Tony’s son Tony jr. - yes, Tony was always so full of himself - lent you a suit that kind of resembles a full body spandex suit. The thin suit helped you walk, it still hurt to walk, but you had one week left so fuck it! You didn’t spend the following days doing crazy shit like go bungee jumping or skydiving, instead, you, Nat, Sarah and your grandkids spent the week chatting and reminiscing.

You, Sarah, her three children - Rebecca, James and Arthur - Steve and Buck spent all their time by your bedside until you passed away peacefully. All you of spent the last day hashing out all the logistics of your death - things like your inheritance or what would happen with your body. You decided to hand everything to Nat because you trusted her to make the right decisions. You gave your wedding dress to Rebecca hoping that she might want to wear it on her very own special day. 

You wanted to turn your body into ashes. You had a secret arrangement with a glass maker to make memorial glass out of your ashes - in which a beautiful glass marble stone is created with your ashes scattered throughout it. You wanted to gift it to Nat so that she could have one last thing to remember you by.

When you felt your breathing getting lighter, when you began losing control of your body, you told them all and they all said their last words to you, leaving you joyful and satiated with life. You hugged and kissed all your grandchildren and they walked outside where Steve and Bucky already were, they all left so that you could have your alone time with Nat and Sarah.

“Nat, Sarah, come lay down on the bed with me.” They comply and they flank you, both of them on their sides, leaning on their hand so that they would be fully facing you. You turn your head to Sarah first. “Sarah. Oh gosh when did you get so big?” you say, letting the tears slip past your eyes.

Sarah’s crying but she chuckles anyways. “I don’t know, mom.”

“I don’t want my last words to you to be cliche and cheesy, but oh heck it’s just too true. When I was carrying you all those damn years ago, you were the one thing in the world that I could protect, and with what I was going through, you were protecting me too… mentally, of course, you wrecked me physically.” You stop from the three of you to laugh a bit. “I loved you from the moment I found out I was pregnant with you. It didn’t matter to me who or what you turned out to be, and it still doesn’t matter, because whoever you make yourself out to be, you’re still my baby girl. My little fifty four year old girl. I love you so much, do you know that?”

“Yes, mom, you tell me that so often. I love you so much too.”

“Y’know what? At least I’ve seen you and your kids grow up already. I know the woman you’re going to be for the rest of your life and I’m so proud of who that woman is. I love you so much, sweetheart.”

“Love you too… I-I-I’m gon-gonna- go now. Leave you and matushka alone.” She hugs and gives you one last kiss before she gets up off the bed and opens the door. “I love you, momma. I’m really gonna miss you.” You sigh at the name she hasn’t called you in at least a couple decades and say, “I love you more, baby.” And with that, she leaves the room. 

You turn to face Nat. Now, it was just the two of you in the room. You had her all to yourself. She’s trying to hold the tears back, but she’s whimpering trying to do so. You gently shush her, “none of that, baby. You can cry later.”

She takes a deep breath in. “Lyubov’ moya, you know I love you, I mean, I tell you at least three times everyday, but I don’t think you really know, because no words can really express the love I have for you.”

“Nat, trust me, I know, because I feel it too. You’re the love of my life and that’s the best way I can put it in words. You are my everything. You truly are my soulmate. Oh god I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Before I met you I didn’t know who I was or what kind of person I wanted to be, but when you stepped in, you embraced me for whoever I became. You overflow with love. I know I still have centuries to go, milaya, but I could and would happily die right here, right now with you and be happy with what we’ve accomplished together in life. You’ve given me everything I could possibly have asked for and I am so grateful for you.”

“Marrying you, choosing you has been the single best decision I’ve made in my life. And now I can say that definitively,” you snicker. “I am happy with how I lived my life and that’s all because of you… I’ve been trying to stay up for so long the past few days that I’m just exhausted right now, baby. I might go ahead and sleep. Cuddle me one last time?”

She gives you a genuine, yet slightly sorrowful, smile. “Gladly, lyubov’ moya.”

The two of you lean in close to each other and tangle your legs together. You lean on her shoulder and one of her hands cards its fingers through your hair, the other is holding both of yours. You give her one last longing kiss. It was a gentle but intense kiss filled with 54 years of mad love for each other. You pulled away when you lost the air in your lungs. You took a deep breath in and snuggled your face in her neck. 

“I love you more than anything in this world, my love. Natalia Alianovna Romanova, you are the love of my life. You are my reason for anything and everything. I’ll be watching over you, baby. Good night, baby, I love you.”

Nat sniffles a little before saying, “You have made, and will continue to make my life worth living. I’ll never forget you, don’t you forget that. I’m going to miss you… so much. Good night, I love you too.”

The two of you lay next to each other in silence, embracing and basking in each other’s company one last time. Nat and you started in each other’s eyes for a few minutes before you began to close them to try and sleep. For the rest of the night, Nat continued to look down at you, admiring every last little detail about you. She focused on each and every one of your weak inhalations and exhalations into her neck, right up until you drew your last breath. 

She took a hand to cup your cheek to shake your head slightly, and just as she’d expected, you didn’t open your eyes. She kissed your forehead and fell asleep next to you.

\----

Nat’s POV

It’s been a little over a decade since lyubov’ moya passed away and I still miss her every single day. The first few months after she passed, I was furious at the world for letting something as morbid as death happen to my precious wife. So just like I used to do before I met her, I would channel that rage into intense exercise. Immediately after she passed, I continued to do work again. The way I dealt with her death was to ignore it, act like she was still here and move on, busying myself with missions and work. I knew I would be taken to a dark place if I ever let myself think about the fact that she was actually gone - 54 years of marriage doesn’t just fade away and I don’t think ours ever will. Many times at night, I talk out loud in the room as if she were there, well, I know her spirit was - I could feel it. Obviously, she wouldn’t respond, so it was more like I was talking at her. 

The memorial glass she had ordered to give me after she was cremated turned out to be a paperweight of some sort and I took it with me wherever I went. I would put it in the front pocket of my gadget belt during missions and when I was at home, it would always be either on the dining table or my bedside table. 

Even though a decade has well passed, I still wasn’t over her and everyone knew that. Despite everybody knowing that though, there were still some sick fucks that thought they could seduce me to either date them or have sex with them. Whenever someone hit on me, I would just reach into my pocket and clutch the paperweight in my hand, it was the only way I could assure her that I wasn’t moving on just yet. 

I still love her and miss her everyday. I just hope I can see her again soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it and have enjoyed everything <3

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was quite straight to the point, huh? I mean, I really just wanted them to be together already, gOsh!  
> Tell me if that was too quick and maybe I'll slow it down the next few chapters.
> 
> \---
> 
> Let me know/comment if there's anything that you want or don't want to happen in this epilogue. Again, I didn't put any restrictions, so guests and users, feel free to request or roast my work (constructively, doy). I wrote this in batches throughout the day so it might not flow so well... tell me if if you think so!
> 
> \---
> 
> P.S. Thank you for the flipping lovely people who had such nice things and suggestions to say about 'No Match for Her'! Also thanks to those who left kudos <3 My heart is swole. XD Legit tho, y'all are big motivators to help me keep writing this. It, honestly, validates the time spend writing these fics.  
> So... Thanks :)


End file.
